Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimensions (Anime Rewrite)
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just this Anime Rewrite) Not much else to say, except the title says it all. This will be a "What If" scenario if the movie followed the anime rather than Manga (for any manga fans, that's not me saying the movie was bad). This is also a prequel to my fanfic, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links: The Series. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to my rewrite of Yu-Gi-Oh - Dark Side of Dimensions. If your new here, I'm doing this since the poplar game; Duel Links, has released this type of content to said game. I had a story based on Duel Links, but this new content forced me to change the story. I've actually always wanted to do this when it first came out 2 years ago, but never had a reason until now.

This version of Dark Side is instead a continuation of the Anime, which is required if I'm gonna get back to my original story. Not much else to say, just I hope you enjoy this adventure.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue **

In the depths of space, we pan past several million stars and planets, until we catch up to an object that looks like a shooting star. But it seemed to swerve past other stars, as well as many floating asteroids, until it finally speeds up and goes out of sight. We follow it, managing to outrun it miraculously. It appeared to be heading somewhere. We charge straight into the Milky Way Galaxy, passing through its layers of planets and clouds [for some reason] before approaching an blue planet with green patches all around, as well as a few white ones towards its north and south. We come face-to-face with an enormous satellite, with the letters "KC" on it. What could they mean? It was impressive it look at... and no doubt, VERY expensive.

We keep searching for a way in, but all the space doors are shut (for obvious reasons). However, from a window, we see a tall man with a neutral expression and arms crossed, staring at monitors with millions of people walking around on the planet. This man wore a long white coat with belts straps on the selves, and on the collar of this coat were the same letters as the satellite had outside. This man disregarded everyone else... except a boy with yellow spiky hair. The man stared at the boy intently, not taking his gaze off of him. While he was eyeing the boy, the letters in his coat started beeping. "Has it been found yet, Mokuba?" Asked the man in a monotone-sounding voice. "Not yet, Seto. But don't worry, we WILL find it!" said a voice on the other end of the line.

Not bothering to say "Thank You" or even a "Goodbye"; the man, now known as Seto, pressed the letters again, effectively ending the call. With nothing else to do, he tapped one of the screens, which turned into a mysterious item. It looked like an upside-down pyramid with an eye in the middle. Kaiba knew this item all too while... it was the day his life changed. He had a flashback of the boy, the same one he was watching earlier, use this item to transform himself into an adult. They were playing a game known as Duel Monsters and just when Seto was on the verge of winning, the now-grown boy summoned a creature bound by chains. Firing a large energy blast, the creature obliterated 3 of Seto's mightiest monsters', which were 3 dragons with white bodies and blue eyes.

The flashback ended, but Seto continued to stare at the item when another flashback occurred. This time it was the boy fighting himself... after being magically split in two. The taller of them summoned 3 of the most powerful monsters in the game. **Obelisk the Tormentor**, **Slifer the Sky Dragon**, and the **Winged Dragon of Ra**... the 3 Egyptian Gods. Creatures that rivaled **Exodia**, the monster that had beaten Seto before. He had assumed the smaller of the boys had already lost, but was convinced to stay since the younger one claimed to have a strategy for defeating all of them... something Seto had tried with computers and even a cursed Trap Card, but even he failed. So how was this boy able to do the impossible?

Incredibly, the younger boy did it. It took some time, but was able to pull the right cards and destroy all 3 Gods... in a single turn. The Duel was then a close race, the taller one would bounce ahead, then the smaller one would pull out a game changer. The Duel had ended in the younger ones victory... but the older one was able to go into some door with a blinding white light. Then the room started caving in on itself, forcing the group to escape. Seto had wanted a rematch (a proper rematch, without the hocus pocus) with the taller one... but with the room sealed up by rocks, it was now a pipe dream...

Staring intently at the item now, he uttered a single word... "Pharaoh..."

_[Instrumental]_

(As the Instrumental music plays, all 7 Millennium Items within the Millennium Stone fall into a bottomless pit, but an unknown figure is holding an 8th one in the shape of a cube.)

_Your move (your move), your move (your move), your move (your move)... YOUR MOVE!_

(Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto are pulling out 5 cards from their respective decks, and lock eyes with each other in an arena, with the Millennium Puzzle floating above. The scene then changes to show a new character, holding the cube from earlier. Kiba and Yugi are now in a Duel with him.)

_YU-GI-OOOOOOH!_

(For a quick second, a young girl stands with Yugi, showing him a world with 7 pillars. The camera pans around them quickly, then random monsters' flip too quickly for the human eye to see.)

_[Instrumental]_

(An elderly man gets blasted by dark energy, and drops the same cube the strange man held before. The strange man, as a child, picks up the cube and grows up into an adult. He then uses its powers to envelop your vision with pink light. He and Kaiba are Dueling, with him summoning a monster Kaiba had never seen before, then it morphs into a larger beast and attacks with an whip-like weapon. On the verge of defeat, Kaiba draws a card not from his deck, but the ground. It summons an even larger creature, but the scene flips before it can be seen. Randomly; Yugi summons **Dark Magician**, Kaiba summons **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**... and a demon standing before them summons a monster the size of an Egyptian God!)

_YOUR MOVE!... YU-GI-OOOOOOH!_

**Yugi:** It's time to duel!

_[Instrumental]_

(Joey, Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Kaiba and Yugi flip by on screen in that order; with close-ups of them before going to the next character. The strange man, holding up the cube with a sinister smirk and a dot on shining on his forehead, transforms the cube into a Duel Disk. Yugi, accepting the challenge, holds up a card and out pops the following monsters: **Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight** and **Sentry Solider of Stone** on his left side, **Dark Magician** and **Dark Magician Girl** on his right, and behind him is **Gandora X - The Dragon of Demolition**)

_YUUUUUUUU-GI-OH!_


	2. Chapter 2

81 views and 2 reviews... alright, not bad; but now lets get into the good stuff, as last chapter was merely an intro. I think you'll like what you see this chapter. A quick note before we start, the first duel of this fic will happen next chapter... but its not the one you'd expect.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Life After The Ceremonial Battle**

_"Now that the Pharaoh's Spirit has moved on... the Millennium Items have been permanently sealed. Our duty as Tomb Keepers, is finally complete" said Ishizu, Marik's sister and former wielder of the Millennium Necklace. "So this is how it ends?" Asked Tristan. "What were you geeks expecting?" Asked Kaiba. "Fireworks? Sappy music? At least make one of your wrap-up speeches, Yuge" said Joey. "Well... sometimes the end of one adventure, marks the beginning of another" said Yugi. "Phew... much better" said Joey._

That was a flashback from over a year and a half ago, in the ruins of Kul Elna, when the Pharaoh left this world and everyone in... his spirit free after 5000 years. This was being remembered by Mokuba, who was sitting in a helicopter after hanging up from a call to his big bro, Seto. Mokuba's appearance had changed since then. No longer was he just the kid brother of the Great Seto Kaiba, he was now Vice President of the company. His hair was cut shorter, and he wore a business suit as opposed to his normal vest and striped shirt. Other than that, he was sightly taller.

He actually became VP after they got back to Kaiba Corp the day Yugi and the Pharaoh had their Duel, and it was a sight to see... he still wishes they would've sold tickets or at the very least, record the whole thing. How was he supposed to know that the room would start collapsing after the magic door closed? Speaking off which, days after that, reports of people going missing were reported all over the world...

Mokuba also had to accept more responsibilities becoming the VP, but he did it for his brother. Ever since the Pharaoh had left, Kaiba hadn't been the same. It was strange to the kid. The older sibling always said everything that happened with the _Dork Fest_ was all nothing more than a "head game", "hocus pocus mind trick", someone "manipulating the holographic technology"... anything to disregard any supernatural elements. Was it a trick that he and Kaiba were sealed in a card? Was the giant green circle with a star in the center also a head game which, mind you, was solid... which a holograph SHOULD NOT be? Kaiba said multiple times he didn't believe any of it... so, why did he seem depressed after the "other Yugi' appeared to have vanished?

Weeks later, he began a project called: "Duel Links". It would the first network game to involve dueling... well, the second actually. A former employee actually did it, but then a fire burned the entire facility down to the ground before any official copies of the game got sold.

Back to the Duel Links topic; Kaiba's idea for it involved brain waves, the most advanced programming and coding known to man, and EXTREMELY expensive tech. The Board of Directors insisted Kaiba was making a huge financial mistake, but the leader of the company wanted no part of it. Kaiba pouring in so much time and effort into this project, but kept hitting roadblocks. So much so, he had to swallow his pride and ask both Schroeder Corp and Industrial Illusions for assistance... that was tough on the rich boys ego.

Pegasus, the man-child he was, was more than happy to help; Zigfried needed more convincing. Despite letting go of his hatred for Kaiba, they were still rival companies. After hours of business deals and meetings, Zigfried eventually allowed Kaiba to use some of their funds... provided they got half the revenue, of course. Again, tough on Kaiba but if he wanted this to work... desperate times = desperate measures. However; test after test, fail after fail... it wasn't looking good; for both the companies involved and the mental state of Kaiba himself. At one point, Kaiba claimed to not only battle some girl, but also see the Pharaoh... yeah, literally seeing a dead man. For all his talk about not falling for mind tricks...

The President persisted onward, seemingly obsessed with this project, and Mokuba kinda knew the reason why. Seto never got that rematch he so desperately craved, a proper rematch without any supernatural interventions that is. This was made especially apparent when Kaiba ordered an excavation of the ruins, which was also the day after he supposedly saw the Pharaoh. He loved Kaiba dearly, but was still worried he might not find _him_ again, who knows how deep that hole is? What will happen to Kaiba then? Mokuba didn't want to find out, so he supported both his big bro and the seemingly pointless projects he had going on.

-TIME BREAK-

In Japan at the local Game shop, a old man was sweeping the front of the store like he usually does. The sign was flipped to closed at the moment, but a young man walked out from the door. It was the same young man that Kaiba was watching from space... Yugi Muto, the former vessel for the Pharaoh. He hasn't changed much, but he did get taller and more mature. He was actually on his way to school. "Bye, Grandpa! Gotta go!" Said Yugi, waving to his grandpa, who just looked like an older version of him. Grandpa Muto looked up from his sweeping. "Yugi? W-Wait a second!" Said Grandpa Muto, catching his grandson before he ran off.

"What is it, grandpa? I'm kinda in a hurry" said Yugi. Grandpa Muto just looked at how much his grandson had changed. He used to be so shy and to himself. Now? He was outgoing and independent. Not only that, he looked to be a splitting image of... _him_. After he left them, Yugi was upset for some time, which was understandable since he lost someone close to... no. Someone that was apart of him, then he was gone. Grandpa Muto wanted to help out, but it seemed after a few days Yugi appeared to have gotten over it. "Well I... I haven't seen Téa in a while. Don't you walk to school together?" The old man said, changing what he originally going to ask at the last second.

Yugi blushed. "Only kids do that Grandpa, I gotta go!" Said the spiky-haired teen, rushing off down the street. Grandpa Muto had to hold in a laugh. Even if he now looked like a carbon copy of Atem, he was still Yugi.

As Yugi ran down the street with a confident smile that was reminiscent of Atem's, he came to a flight of stairs he always passed on the way to school, along with the cat that usually hung out there. "Hey, there" said Yugi, slowly stepping toward the cat to not scare it off, even though after 3 years it knew Yugi's scent. He pet the cat on the head, making it purr in delight. Yugi chuckled at the sight before getting up and continuing his journey to school, then a cheerful voice called his name... comically scaring the cat off.

It was Téa, his childhood friend. She was a kind girl... just don't piss her off or annoy her, as she had a shorter temper than Dragon-Type monsters'. Running down the stairs with a smile on her face, she bumped into Yugi's shoulder as a pseudo-hug, since her hands where full carrying her schoolbag. "Hey, Téa" said Yugi. "Sorry if I kept you waiting" Téa said. "It's no problem" Yugi assured her, as they walked together the rest of the way... ironic, considering what Yugi told Grandpa earlier.

On another end of town...

"ARGH! HOW AM I LATE FOR SCHOOL, AGAIN?!" Said a kid with a Brooklyn accent, rushing down a plaza on his bike as a shortcut. He had dirty blonde hair with a sporadic style to it. His name was Joey Wheeler, another one of Yugi's friends; though he used to bully the poor kid, that changed when Yugi stood up for Joey against an even bigger bully that was harassing him and Tristan, Joey's friend from middle school. As Joey rushed down the plaza, a clerk emptied some water, accidentally splashing Joey with it. "OH! SORRY, JOEY!" Said the clerk, as Joey continued to race down. "IT'S COOL! I SKIPPED MY MORNING SHOWER!... GAAAAH! 'CUSE ME, OFFICER!" Joey yelled back after shaking his head of water, but almost hit a cop in the process. Thankfully, Joey had quick reflexes and avoided a hit-and-run situation.

"WHEELER! CAN'T YOU READ THE SPEED LIMIT!?" Called the cop. "GOING TO FAST TO SEE IT!" Joey answered back.

At the school grounds, Yugi and Téa saw another friend of their's. It was Bakura, a transfer student from Britain. He was a kind soul, though the Ring he used to wear would make you question that. He had a Millennium Item at one point, known as the Millennium Ring. This ring held a spirit inside, just like Yugi's iconic puzzle. But unlike the spirit of Atem, the spirit of the ring was pure evil. Thankfully, the ring was sealed with the rest of the items, so Bakura was back to normal.

And by normal, that means being surrounded by his fanclub of girls who had huge crushes on him.

"It's gotta be that accent" said Téa. "You still want some female friends?" Asked Yugi, poking fun at her famous line. She and Yugi could only giggle at their joke, but before she could give an actual answer, the familiar grunts and whines from Joey and Tristan rang out. Looking behind them, they saw Joey and Tristan rushing down the slope which leads to the school. This was gonna be close, as one of the teachers was closing the gates. "HEAD'S UP!" Called Joey, making the person closing the gates look up. "Thanks chief" said Tristan, who was riding on the back of the bike. Both he and Joey just barely squeezed into the almost-shut gate. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Said the grumpy teacher.

-TIME BREAK-

Hours later, the school just finished its lunch hour. Yugi and the gang headed back to class after talking about their dreams. Téa was going to be a pro dancer in New York, Tristan [though it wasn't exactly HIS dream] was gonna work in his fathers factory, and Joey planed to be a professional duelist... forgetting that their math teacher confiscated his Duel Disk while he was polishing it, though the group admitted it took guts to do it during final exams.

The bell to end lunch rang, and the group headed back to class. "I actually got a new Trap Card known as **Red-Eyes**..." said Joey, but he stopped. In class was a kid he or the gang didn't recognize; having tanned skin, gold eyes and long dark teal hair. Who was this guy? "Who's dat kid in da corner? Has he been here all year, or am I crazy?" Asked Joey. "Actually, I don't think I've seen..." said Tristan. While they were conversing however, the kid looked over to them. The group could've sworn they saw a dot on his forehead shine...

The bell to end lunch rang, and the group headed back to class... wait, haven't we been through this before? "I actually got a new Trap Card known as **Red-Eyes**..." said Joey, but he stopped. In class was a kid he didn't recognize; having tanned skin, gold eyes and long dark teal hair. Who was this guy? "Who's dat kid in da corner? Has he been here all year, or am I crazy?" Asked Joey. "No, your just dumb. That's Aigami" said Tristan. "Oh yeah, Aigami. Why didn't I remember dat?" Asked Joey. The bell rang, and the teacher walked in, telling everyone to sit down and open their books. The young man in the corner, apparently Aigami, looked over again; his golden eyes locking on Yugi's back.


	3. Chapter 3

250 views and 4 reviews... ok, now we're talking. NOW we get into some duels, though this one is only a flashback of one. Next will be that original Duel I was talking about last chapter, though I can't tell you what it is. There's also a few references to anime-exclusive events. Enjoy! Oh, and by the way:

1) **Nightshroud96:** The repeating line was on purpose, to symbolize Aigami using his powers.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Memories & Secrets, Part 1**

_*Ding Ding!*_

Grandpa Muto was heading back inside his shop after running some errands that day. As soon as he took of his coat, he phone stared to ring. "Hello? We're actually closed right now" said Grandpa Muto. "It is too late for two old friends to chat?" Asked an old voice on the line. "AH! Arthur Hawkins! It's been too long, old friend" said Grandpa Muto. The person on the other end of the line was Professor Hawkins, the two had met in a cave-in in Egypt. "Yes. How's little Yugi been doing since... well..." the Professor said, but he didn't need to finish his sentence. "He... doesn't talk about it" Grandpa answered. "I can only imagine what the poor boy is going through. I hope he recovers" said the Professor, giving his condolences for the younger Muto.

"He's a tough cookie my grandson. He saved us and the world even when the odds were against him and... the Pharaoh" said Grandpa Muto. "That's actually why I was calling" said Hawkins. "Hmm? About the Pharaoh?" Asked Grandpa Muto, a little interested. "Yes. I'm actually in Kul Elna right now, were he and Little Yugi had there final duel, according to what you told me" said Hawkins. The reason he knew about this location was because during the time gap, he had visited Grandpa Muto and the elder Muto mentioned what had happened over the chocolate shake Hawkins owed him.. something about finding a certain set of cards before him...

"Your THERE?! But how? It all caved-in!" Said Grandpa Muto. "You can thank Kaiba for that. His company is doing an excavation of the entire shrine" said Hawkins. "Kaiba? But what would be so interested in down there?" Asked Grandpa Muto. "I'm not sure, but I was invited since I have experience in the matter. Something caught my attention, and I think you'dd want to hear it" Hawkins said. "Well, don't keep me and my tickle in suspense. What is it?" Asked Grandpa. "Well, I was looking around the excavation site, I placed my hand on a wall. A secret passageway under the Eye of Wdjat opened. Curious, I went inside... and there's this message along the walls. I just finished decrypting it" said Hawkins.

"What does it say?" Asked Grandpa Muto, a little excited. "It says: _When He leaves this world, Power shall be granted... but should He ever return, this Power shall be recanted_. I'm not sure what it means, I was hoping you might have a clue" Hawkins said, telling his old friend about his findings. Grandpa Muto scratched under his chin, thinking hard. "Hmmm... I don't know, I don't recall ever hearing something like that before. Is there anything else?" Asked Grandpa, wondering if his friend had more information.

"Actually, there is. There's what looks like a Millennium Item, but it doesn't match any of the ones we've seen before... it might just be the way the hieroglyphic was drawn, but it looks like a cube of some sort. And surrounding this cube, is 7 pillars with the other Items on each one... but I have no idea what the ancients are trying to tell us" said Hawkins. "HEY! What's the hold up, professor? Get back to work!" Said a Kaiba Corp employee. Unlike most, he had long blonde hair and carried a gun in a holster. "Ahem-em-em, yes sir. Just... calling my granddaughter for her birthday, heheh" lied Hawkins, trying to save himself. "Well hurry up! We're behind schedule here!" The man warned, walking away.

Phew... looks like he bought Hawkins story.

"I'm sorry, old friend. I must be getting back to work, they are paying me good money after all" said Hawkins. "Of course, of course! Stay well, and good luck" Grandpa Muto said, saying his goodbyes and hanging up. As he walked upstairs to the living quarters, his thoughts drifted back to the message Hawkins told him about... what could it mean? What was this Power it spoke of, but more importantly... what was this cube Hawkins mentioned?

-TIME BREAK-

School had ended for the day, and Yugi and his friends began to walk back home as the sun was setting in the distance. "Well Joey, how's it feel to have your Duel Disk back?" Asked Téa. "Feels great... though it could use anotha' polish" said Joey. "Hey, Yugi; you never told us what your dream was yet" said Bakura as during lunch earlier today, Yugi was the only one he didn't speak about his. "Oh... don't worry about it, its silly" Yugi assured. "Can't be worse than being a Pro Duelist who got his Duel Disk taken" joked Tristan.

Joey didn't find it funny, but he got an evil smile. Leaning his bike on the rail...

"Yeah... Yer right Tristan... he could be a professional WRESTLING DUMMY!" Said Joey, holding Tristan in what looked like an awkward choke-hold. "Aye call dis one, da Sleep-Which!" Said Joey, pulling on Tristan's neck a few times. "Aw yeah? I call this, the Wheeler Heeler!" Said Tristan, kicking Joey on the back of his foot where his heel connected. Joey cried out in pain and made a Wheeler-Classic facial expression, then held Tristan in another type of hold. They continued fighting until Téa, with a forehead vein, took both their heads and knocked them together... hard. Both boys landed on the ground, groaning. "And that's called, the Numbskull Cracker" she said. "Go ahead Yugi, tell us what your game plan is" Téa said, calming down and smiling at Yugi.

Enough though she was ok now, Yugi knew from experience to NOT deny what Téa asks for. "... Sure, guess it can't hurt. I'm thinking of sticking with Grandpa at the game shop, and someday make my own games. It sounds cheesy, and a little ironic but... maybe I can make a game that can change peoples lives too" said Yugi, the group knowing what the blond-spikey haired kid was talking about. Duel Monsters, the worlds most popular game since that old _Gotta Catch'em All_ game that no one took seriously anymore, had changed their lives allot. From meeting new people, to Dueling challenging opponents... the game was revolutionary!

"That sounds lovely, Yugi" said Bakura. "For sure. How's about we all promise when Yuge's game makes it big, we all meet up and play it!" Said Joey "Count me in!" Said Tristan. "Hold on guys, I didn't say..." said Yugi, getting shy again. "Don't worry. Just remember, you have friends who believe in you" assured Téa. "Yeah... friends who believe in me" said Yugi, trailing off a bit. Hearing those words out of Téa's mouth reminded Yugi of a certain someone.

As the group continued to walk, Yugi pulled out his Deck, which just so happened to have his trusty **Dark Magician** on the bottom. He had a new card art, appearing all black and not in the purple robes anymore. Joey noticed this, and looked over at Yugi, seeing the same card the young Muto did. "What'cha got yer Deck out fer, Yuge?" He asked, then put his bike back down and ran ahead, turning on his Duel Disk. "You and **Dark Magician** up fer a Duel? Me an' Red-Eyes' got allot stronga" said Joey. "Huh?... Oh, not now, Joey; just... thinking..." said Yugi, who wasn't paying attention at first, but then picked up on Joey's request.

The tone Yugi used seemed to trigger a sixth sense in the group, they already knew what... or rather, _who_... he was thinking about.

"About him?" Asked Téa, already knowing the answer and honestly, they couldn't blame Yugi at all. Although they understood how THEY felt about losing a friend like the Pharaoh, it was on a different level for the spikey-haired teen. "... Nevermind. Forget I brought it up" Yugi said, trying to change the subject, thinking it was kinda inappropriate. He missed the Pharaoh obviously. In fact, they all cried as soon as he was about to walk through that magic door. Joey deactivated his Duel Disk and walked back over. "Yuge... it's alright, pal. You two... shared a connection, ya know? I mean sure, we were close wit da guy; but you? It totally makes sense you miss'em sometimes" said Joey.

Yugi held his Deck to his heart, then a tear fell to the ground. "It's not just sometimes, guys... it's ALL the time" said Yugi, holding back the rest of his tears. "I've tried to hide it, but I... keep thinking... about that day..."

-FLASHBACK-

_At the Millennium Stone, Yugi's and Atem's bodies; or rather spirits, have separated. "Whoa, am I seeing double?" Asked Joey, wondering it what he was seeing was real. "No... it's the Pharaoh!" Said Grandpa Muto, who was with the group. "NO WAY!" Said a shocked Mokuba , standing next to a shocked Kaiba. If the rich twins still had any doubts about this Ancient Egyptian stuff... it was all gone now._

_Both Yugis' began to walk over to opposite sides, and activated their Duel Disks. "Go get'em Yugi... er, you too, Pharaoh" said Tristan, feeling a bit awkward he was cheering on BOTH Yugis' as opposed to one. "Wait... so which one are we supposed to root for?" Asked Mokuba. Unlike his brother, Mokuba had no issue with believing the supernatural, though that didn't mean he wasn't shocked to see 2 Yugis' standing on one side of the room... and facing each other for a Duel. "I guess we're about to find out who the true King of Games is" said Kaiba._

_"Are you ready for this, Yugi?" Asked Atem. "That's what we're here for, right?" Asked Yugi. "LET'S DUEL!" Shouted both contestants, as the eye of Wdjat began to shine... the Duel has begin!_

**Yugi:** Things just ended so suddenly between us. One minute, I solved the puzzle. The next, I feel another presence in my body. He was apart of me... then he wasn't...

_Atem had manged to Summon all 3 Egyptian Gods. They stood behind their master, roaring menacingly at Yugi. "YUGI! The true test, can now begin!" Said Atem._

_ "I activate **Valkyrion's** Special Ability! I can bring **Alpha**, **Gamma**, and **Beta** back from the Graveyard by sacrificing him!" Called Yugi. "He's lost it! Why would he dismantle such a powerful monster just to Summon 3 weaker ones?!" Asked Kaiba, out loud. He was convinced to stay since Yugi claimed he already had a strategy for destroying the Gods; but **Valkyrion** was Yugi's strongest monster and could have destroyed at least one of them! Because Yugi got a new monster(s), **Slifer's** Lightning Blast Ability kicked in, which would destroy any monsters Yugi Summons with 2000 ATK or less; and unfortunately for the Magnet Warriors, they fit that criteria._

_With a mighty roar, **Slifer** fired 3 consecutive balls of electricity, aimed at the 3 newly Summoned Magnet Warriors. Yugi had then activated a Trap known as **Magnet Force**, which redirects any effects that target a Rock or Machine-Type monster... to the opponents monsters' instead! Each God was weakened by 2000 points, now any of Yugi's monster's could destroy any one of them! "**Silent Swordsman**, it's time to attack! Destroy **Obelisk** with Silent Sword Slash!" Ordered Yugi. "Not so fast, Yugi! Behold! My **Mirror Force**!" Countered Atem, who also had a Trap of his own._

_All of Yugi's monsters' were destroyed... but he already planned that would happen._

_Using a Quick-Play Spell Card known as **Magnet Reverse**, he could revive **Valkyrion** from the Graveyard without his Summoning Condition. Of course, him being Summoned also triggered **Slifer's** Ability again, but **Magnet Force's** effect lasts until the end of the turn! **Valkyrion** reflected **Slifer's** blast to **Obelisk**, destroying it! Continuing his turn, Yugi ordered **Valkyrion** to split back into the 3 Magnet Warriors once more, repeating the cycle again!_

_**Winged Dragon of Ra** was shot with 2 blasts, and the remaining one went to **Slifer**... the Gods of Egypt, had been defeated._

**Yugi:** We had to face each other in a Duel... a Duel to determine if I was ready to be on my own... and if he was able to move on...

_With the Gods defeated, Yugi began to take control of the Duel, though it was a close race. Some of Yugi's most iconic monsters; such as **Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight**, **Buster Blader** and even **Summoned Skull**; were forced to do battle with each other. You could only imagine how the monsters' themselves must have felt, as they were strong as a team and worked together for the longest time... now they were pitted against each other to determine their masters' fates._

_ Sadly for Yugi however, the next card Atem drew was one Yugi had been dreading... **Dark Magic Curtain**. Now Yugi was forced to fight not only Atem's close friend from childhood... but their favorite monster... the mighty **Dark Magician**, which helped both friends overcome the odds numerous times. That monster alone wiped out Yugi's defenses, even the newly obtained **Gandora the Dragon of Destruction**. Yugi then pulled out a Spell Card called **Gold Sarcophagus**. Its effect was he'd take a card and put it inside... but if Atem used the exact same one, his cards effect and activation get negated. It seemed to be a gamble, out of the millions of cards in the game... it sounded something Joey would do..._

_In fact, the Sarcophagus looked exactly like the box the Millennium Puzzle was in... _

_"**Dark Magician**, attack his Life Points directly!" Ordered Atem. **Dark Magician** began to follow his kings command when, "I activate the Trap, **Magician's Circle**! When you attack me with a Spellcaster, I can Summon one of my own!" Said Yugi, and even the** Dark Magician** looked nervous. Again, this was his master as well; since Yugi was the modern-day counterpart of Atem, his ancestor. There was no telling what sort of monster Yugi would Summon with this card..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It was a weak Level 0 monster, **Silent Magician**._

_Replay occurred, and **Dark Magician** chose to continue its attack. All he had to do was strike the weaker magician down, and his king would win... but Yugi wasn't done just yet! "I also activate the Spell, **Spell Textbook**! I can now draw the top card from my Deck, and if its a Spell Card, I can use it right away!" Yugi said, pulling another Joey Wheeler. The outcome of this Duel now lied on a single card Yugi was gonna draw..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I play, the **Card of Sanctity**! Now we both draw until we each have 6 cards!" Called out Yugi, as he and Atem drew their cards. "That's not all, you just triggered **Silent Magician's** Special Effect! For each card you draw, she gains one Level; AND 500 ATK points!" Yugi said. "And I just picked up 5!" Gasped Atem, realizing the tide turned once again. With 5 new cards for **Silent Magician** to siphon from, her ATK power jumped from 1000... to a whooping 3500! Worse still, Replay already had occurred, so **Dark Magician** continued his attack. Atem had 700 LP left, and the difference in both Magicians' power was exactly that! If **Dark Magician** struck now, they'd lose the Duel!_

_Luckily for Atem, the **Magician's Circle** from earlier let him call out **Dark Magician Girl**, and the **Card of Sanctity** got him a Quick-Play Spell of his own. Playing it, which was **Magician's Unite**, it allowed both **Dark Magicians'** to attack at once, giving **Dark Magician** an extra 200 point boost... but it still wasn't enough to match **Silent Magician's** new power. Both **Dark Magicians'** were destroyed, but Atem's LP were safe... albeit barely with only 200._

_He still had one play left however... **Monster Reborn**..._

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon:** ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

_With **Slifer** back on the field, his ATK and DEF were equal to the number of cards Atem was holding times 1000. He was currently holding 4, thanks to Yugi's Spell Card. All the giant dragon had to do now was wait for his master to give the order to attack... and with a single Thunder Force, the magic peon before it would be nothing but a pile of electrified ash. Even if Yugi was his masters descendant, the dragon was a little more than pissed that his power was mocked and turned against him._

_Sadly... he never got the chance..._

_SHINE!_

_The __**Gold Sarcophagus **began to react, and its top began to slide open. "What's this?" Asked Atem, as he never had seen some of the cards Yugi had used, this one included. "The card I hid inside the box, is the same one you just played!" Said Yugi. "But that's impossible, only one copy of **Slifer the Sky Dragon **exists!" Joey had said, but everyone was in for a shock as the card that floated out of the box was none other... "The card I buried, was **Monster Reborn**!" Said Yugi. Atem gasped, and everyone else was speechless. "And since the card I put inside matches the one you played, yours is negated, which means **Slifer** goes back to the Graveyard! This Duel is still on, Pharaoh!" Yugi said.  
_

_**Monster Reborn** __shattered, its effects wearing off. **Slifer** roared and roared, as it trying to use its divine power to save itself, but it was all in vain. Smoke began to leave** Slifer's** body, as it dissolved entirely, going back to the Graveyard. "NO WAY! HE GOT RID OF **SLIFER** A SECOND TIME!" Shouted Mokuba. "Out of ALL da cards Yuge coulda put in dat box, how'd he know which one to pick?!" Asked Joey. "What did you expect? He's the King of Games, dude!" Said Tristan. __Téa found this quite ironic. The same symbol that brought Atem and Yugi together... was the same one to split them apart._

**Yugi:** And when I defeated him... he left us... left me...

_Atem lost his only means of defense... but he smiled, proud of Yugi. This was without a doubt, the greatest duel of his life... his 5000 year-old life. "... my turn is over... go on, your move" the king said, but Yugi began to cry. He was so focused on playing the game, he forced himself to forget what winning meant. As soon as he orders **Silent Magician** to attack, she'd wipe those mere 200 LP clean off... the duel would be over... and Atem would be free. Catching his breath, "Alright! **Silent Magician**! Attack Atem directly with Silent Burning Attack!" Yugi said through his tears. Carrying out the order, **Silent Magician** fired a pulse of magical energy that struck Atem. After what seemed like an eternity, the blast began to fade..._

_Yugi LP: 200_

_Atem LP: 200... 150... 100... 50... 0_

**Yugi:** It was the right thing to do, but... I never got to say anything...

_With the Duel over, the Atem told the Eye his name, and the door to the Afterlife had opened. Just as he began to take his first step..._

_"PHARAOH!" (3x)_

_The voices of Tristan, Joey and Téa; who had been with Atem for so long, begged him not to go. "So that's it, huh? Yeah, REAL NICE! You just show up, c-change everyones' life... a-and then j-just leave!" Tristan said, sounding angry at first, but then cried. Emotions were running high, so this was understandable. "I think what Tristan means is, we're not ready to say goodbye" said Yugi, wiping his eyes. "Pharaoh, we know you'll finally be free... but it doesn't seem fair... I MEAN, I FEEL WE'RE FINALLY STARTING TO GET TO KNOW YOU! IN FACT, YOUR JUST GETTING ABLE TO KNOW YOURSELF!" Téa cried. "We're happy for you, but its hard to show it when we're losing a friend and I don't understand why it has to be this way!" Téa continued._

_"I guess there are somethings were not supposed to understand... but I know that while true friends are hard to say goodbye too... their impossible to forget! And if though his stay wasn't as long as we woulda liked it to be... we're lucky to know da guy at all..." said Joey, also crying as he spoke, but then recovered. "Besides, he's not going anywhere..." Joey continued, to which Atem went 'huh', but the blonde wasn't finished. "Everything he's taught us stays right here in our hearts!" Joey proclaimed._

_"Right" said Atem, and it was at this point he turned around... looking like he did his own fair share of crying. Sure he got his memories back, but these kids helped him when he couldn't help himself... and taught him things he hadn't learned before, such as kindness and compassion. They had every opportunity to just go along with their everyday lives, but they didn't. They stuck with him, stood tall, and faced every obstacle together... it reminded the Pharaoh of that friendship symbol they had on the back of their hands at one point._

_"Like we always say, it's your move!" Said Yugi, with him and Joey giving Atem a thumbs-up. Atem returned this, holding up that arm until he walked into the door... until he was out of sight. __Yugi still had somethings to say, but all he said was 'goodbye' as soon as the door closed... then the __Millennium Stone shook and broke into pieces, the Items within falling into a dark pit that seemed endless._

**Yugi:** I just wish I had just another chance... to let him know... what he truly meant to me...

-END FLASHBACK-

As the group took all of this in...

"Please... please stop" said a soft voice from under the bridge. There was also giggling and chuckling going on. "Uh oh, trouble!" Said Joey, as he abandoned his bike and jumped off the bridge. He landed perfectly on his feet... then fell on his back and jumped back up. "Eh, I meant to do that" said Joey. Looking ahead, he saw the school bully, Scud. He was holding his phone out in front of the same kid from class, Aigami. Scud's lackey's were also present as backup. "Well, look who it is" said one of the lackeys. "Joey Wheeler" said another.

"Why not pick on somebody ya own size... oh right. Ya can't, short-stuff" said Joey, directing an insult to Scud. "Do you mind? We're in the middle of a shoot" said Scud. "A shoot, eh? How's about an action movie" Joey threatened. "Heh, you and what..." Scud was about to ask, what army? But that's when Yugi and the rest of the group came from the hill above, outnumbering the bullies. Not exactly looking for an ACTUAL fight, the bullies decided to leave. "Actually, I need to find a better cast of characters" said Scud, walking arrogantly past the group. "Later, losers" said one of the lackey, shoving into Joey as they walked away.

With the bullies gone, Aigami fell down from up against the pole he was pushed into. The situation was apparently too much for his body to handle it seemed. "Yo, Aigami? Ya alright, pal?" Asked Joey, as he and Tristan helped the poor kid up. "Oh; I am now, thanks to all of you" said Aigami in a soft tone, getting out of the Duo's grasp to stand up for himself. "Thanks for stepping... hold on? Are you, Joey Wheeler?" Asked Aigami. "Da one and only" said Joey, his ego coming out. "I see. That means your Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Bakura Ryo... and Yugi Muto" said Aigami.

"Yeah, we're in the same class together" said Yugi. "But of course. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be" Aigami said kindly, bowing in respect before going on his way. "Well, he ain't much fer words" said Joey as Aigami went out of earshot. "Well.. all those heroics made me hungry, lets get some grub!" Joey continued, making the rest of the group fall anime-style.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that were at the official Dueling side of the film, I have to bring this up. Ya know how the anime cards differ from the actual ones sometimes?... Let that soak in for a second. For this story, I'm gonna make a few changes to effects here and there... and you can't get mad at me for doing so, as the company has done this MORE THAN ONCE. Lets take a look at a few examples:

1) **The Seal of Orichalcos:** It took them about 10 years until they finally made the legal card since the fanbase was BEGGING them to make it. They removed most of its effects because the anime one was too powerful.

2) **Power Wall:** Its effect seems risky in the anime, as almost all the cards in your Deck will get set to the Graveyard. The official version was made to be more balanced.

3) **Egyptian Gods:** While **Slifer** didn't suffer many changes to his legal card, **Obelisk** and **Winged Dragon of Ra** are another story. **Obelisk** became stronger, becoming immune to getting targeted by effects; and **Winged Dragon** of Ra got weaker, not able to be Special Summoned (not counting his **Sphere Mode** support card) and lost its point-to-point transfer ability.

4) **Sacred Beasts:** **Raviel** is relatively the same; though **Uria** lost its revival ability, and **Hamon** lost its ability to prevent damage when its destroyed in Defense Mode.

You get the point. So to make this story more interesting, I'm shaking things up a little. Some monsters'/cards will be more powerful, some will remain the same, and others will be toned down. Again, this is an anime retelling of the story, and the show has done this more times than I can count. Still, enjoy this new chapter, which also includes the first original Duel. Now that we have 431 views and 6 followers, I need to bring my game up, starting now! A bit of this chapter will be humorous, and I enjoyed writing it. If you like Yu-Gi-Oh's style of humor, I think you'll get a few chuckles from it.

Of course, lets answer some reviews first.

A) **Presea221**: Yup, you called it. Kaiba's playing with forces beyond his control... how many times has that happened again? :P Glad you like the inclusion of Pegasus and Zigfried, as well as the conversation between Solomon Muto and Arthur. They are here for a few reasons, one of them is to tie up a loose end from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It always struck me odd that GX told us it became common knowledge about Yugi, the Pharaoh and their adventures; so something had to have happened, right? That's one of the end goals of this story... can't tell you anything else, though. Like I said in our PMs: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't exactly tell you _everything_, ya have to figure it out on your own.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Memories Secrets, Part 2**

_Later that night..._

We arrive to a construction site that had a sign. It was a _**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**_ wearing a hard hat with the words: Kaiba Construction. Compared to how Blue-Eyes is usually portrayed, it was actually a cute picture. The sign itself was on a 6-story building, Kaiba Corp having brought the land for a new project. The public and media have asked constantly, but the company never gave any answers. One thing the public and media DID know is that if Kaiba himself WAS involved... it was bound be something outrageous. Heck, his company made the holographic images a standard for Duel Monsters, so it wasn't too far of a stretch to think otherwise.

Inside the building was what you'd think you'd find in such a big city: trash, lighting equipment, unused concrete blocks, graffiti from kids that would sneak in late at night... ya know, the usual.

Aigami was walking through the floors for some reason, though his face no longer held the gentle facade he'd been putting on. Lights suddenly flashed in his face, he had to cover his eyes while they adjusted to the sudden change. "Well, look who it is" said a familiar voice. When Aigami's eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw the bullies that Yugi and his friends scared off. The leader, Scud, walked up to Aigami with a camera. "Back for a repeat performance? I respect a dedicated actor. I believe we were at the part, where you were about to cry for your momma" said Scud, putting the camera right in Aigami's face. "And if he doesn't... we got ways to make him" said one of the bullies, having a shirt that said: Lv100 on it. "Does it involve... an onion?... Eh? Eh?" Said Scud, poorly executing a joke that was already bad. Regardless, the family of bullies laughed.

So did Aigami... although his laugh was deeper and... somewhat sinister. This got the family of bullies to stop their laughter, and just stare at Aigami. "H-Hey. W-Who said you can laugh? I'm serious about the onion... I-I worked hard on that joke!" Said Scud, starting to feel nervous due to Aigami's laugh. "Hmhm, yes; I'm sure you did" said Aigami.

SHATTER!

The lights from the equipment suddenly blew out, causing the bullies to jump in shock. What's even scarier than sudden darkness... was the dot of light on Aigami's forehead, which was the ONLY thing brightening up the dark building. "What's going on?" Asked a bully with long, blond hair. "Who are you?" Asked another bully, the one with the Lv100 shirt. "Who am I? Don't you mean... who are _WE_?" Asked Aigami in a soft tone and all of a sudden, shadows of what appeared to be people surrounded the group. It was creepy because they had no emotions on their faces, and it was already hard to see their bodies in the darkness... their glowing gold eyes, the same as Aigami's, wasn't helping either.

"WE... are the Plana. And we are the ones who will remake this world... the ones who create a better future for tomorrow... and we've already begun" said Aigami, holding out his hand. In it, appeared a cube-like object with a strange eye on the top. It was at this point, the shadow kids began closing in on the entire group. "Hey... s-stay back! I-I'm warning you!" Threatened the Lv100 bully. "L-Listen, buddy... c-can we talk about this?" Asked Scud, dropping his camera. It landed perfectly on the floor, getting a clear shot of Aigami and what he was doing.

"But you were so confident before... your not afraid, are you?" _Asked_ Aigami. "A-Afraid? I'll show YOU afraid!" Said the Lv100 bully, leaping toward Aigami and about to strike him with a pipe he was holding...

CLANK!

A bright barrier of light in the form of cubes protected Aigami from the attack, and also knocking the Lv100 bully down and his weapon went flying, landing in a corner. "Humph... violence... That's the norm of your kind, isn't it? Your fear... turns to hate... and your hate, turns into aggression. But don't worry, my friend... there's nothing to fear where your going" said Aigami, his words sounding hardened. The dot on his forehead glowed brighter, as did the cube in his hand.

"URK!... W-What's happening... my body!... MY BODY!" Cried out the Lv100 bully, seeing particles of light surround him... THEN his fingers started vanishing! This shock was also shared by Scud and the others. "Scud... help me... HELP ME!" He cried out again, but that's when he gave out a final cry... and he was gone. "H-HE'S GONE!" Cried a bully with spiky hair. "W-What did you do to him?!" Asked Scud, trying to process what he just saw. "No where special... just a dimension more fitting for the likes of you" said Aigami, and that's when the same light that sent Mister Lv100 started surrounding the rest of the bully family.

"PLEASE! Don't do this to us! I'm sorry! Just let me go!" Cried Scud, feeling his body start fading. Is this how his friend just felt seconds ago? Scud honestly didn't know, but he didn't want to die!

All of a sudden, the glow vanished, but he and his friends were still there. "Hmhmhm... well, your onion joke did make me laugh..." sad Aigami, his tone heavy with sarcasm; but as long as he didn't send them away... Scud honestly didn't care. "Very well... I am feeling a bit generous..." said Aigami and magically, the cube item he had transformed.. into a floating Duel Disk! "We shall settle this the old fashioned way. Should you win; or heck, even a tie; I'll let you go free... I might even consider giving your friend back. The end result however, must NOT be a loss for you" said Aigami. "A D-D-D-Duel?... B-But I left my..." Scud stuttered, but then Aigami's forehead dot glowed again...

SHINE!

"... My Duel Disk?" Scud asked aloud, his Duel Disk having suddenly appeared on his arm along with his Deck inside. But that made no sense, he left it at home! "So Scud... are you ready? Your friends are counting on you... no pressure, of course" said Aigami. Scud was scared, but he put a brave face and activated his Duel Disk. "Come on, Scud!" Said a bully with blue hair and wearing a vest. "Beat the hair off this guy, and his shadow puppets!" Said the spiky-haired bully. Both Scud and Aigami stared each other down before saying the ionic phrase: "LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel - Aigami VS Scud:**

_Scud LP: 8000_

_Aigami LP: 8000_

Both Aigami and Scud draw their cards until they each had 5. "Since this is your dimension, you may have the first move" offered Aigami. "Alright. Quiet on the Set! I DRAW!" Said Scud, then looks at his hand, thinking of what he could do first. _'Heh, perfect!'_ He thought to himself.

**Scud**: First I activate the Continuous Spell, **Dark Room of Nightmare**! _(Begins to grin)_ Dueling's all about inflicting pain, so with this in play; for every time you take Effect Damage, my little friend behind you will take 300 more each time your struck.

A shadow suddenly appears from behind Aigami and breathes down his neck. Turning slowly with his neck, the cube-wielding Duelist noticed a monster behind him carrying a long baton. However, Aigami appeared not to care much despite the scary monster standing behind him.

**Aigami**: _(scoffs)_ Is that all?

**Scud**: Your gonna wish it was, for my next Spell is **Wave-Motion Cannon**. Now during your turn, my cannon will blast you with 1000 points of damage as long as it remains on the field! But now, let's go to the make-up department, and put on some **Dark Snake Syndrome**!

When Scud activated that card, which was another Continuous Spell, a tattoo of a snake head suddenly appeared on the back of each players right hand. This tattoo however, seemed to be alive, as it's long body began to form and coil around the arms it was attached to.

**Scud**: With this mark on us, we'll both take 200 points of damage each turn... starting now.

The mark of the snake began to glow, then the snake itself appeared to wrap itself tighter and visibly bit into each players' hand, making them cringe in discomfort since the damage was only 200. However, while Aigami was recovering, the monster behind him from **Dark Room of Nightmare** struck the square of his back, taking 300 more.

**Scud**: I'll set 2 face-downs along with a monster, and end the First Act.

As soon as Scud ended his turn, his **Wave-Motion Cannon** charged up, and fired a blast of white energy, striking Aigami and taking away 1000 of his LP. And again, the **Dark Room of Nightmare **monster whacked Aigami a second time.

_Scud LP: 8000 - 7800_

_Aigami LP: 8000 - 6200_

Aigami takes his first Draw Phase, having nothing to say about Scud at the moment. Just as he was about to make and ACTUAL move...

**Scud**: _(gets a close-up of his eyes)_ CUUUUUT! _(one of his face-down cards reveals itself)_ I play the Trap, **Desert Sunlight**! This flips all monsters on the field face-up, and what show would be complete without good music? Meet, **D-Boyz**!

The face-down monster, due to the effect of **Desert Sunlight**, flips up in Defense Position. It was a trio of Fiend-type monsters. While they all shared the same blue pair of jeans; one was wearing a green hoodie jacket, another was wearing a yellow shirt with a red hat, and the third had on a white tank-top. They looked like stereotypical rappers... wannabe rappers, more accurately.

**Hoodie D-Boy**: Eh; yo, YO! Wus up, D?

**Yellow Shirt/Red Hat D-Boy**: D-Boyz in da houuuuuuuuuuse!

**Tank-Top D-Boy**: Bra, dis betta be good... I have a date wit **Dark Nercofear** at midnight!

**Hoodie D-Boy**:_ (looks over at Tank-Top D-Boy) _Dog... you still wit dat B? She cray-cray! She so possessive!

**Tank-Top D-Boy**: _(grins)_ Eh, ya know what day say about da crazy ones, right?

All 3 D-Boyz then laugh and low-five each other.

_D-Boyz - DARK/Level: 1/Type: Fiend/ATK: 100/**DEF**: 1000 _(**AN:** The **BOLD** text on a Battle Position is also the same position a monster is currently in, unless noted elsewhere.)

Despite the sweatdrop moment this would have been, the shadow kids and Aigami remained emotionless.

**Aigami**: _(responds in a flat tone)_ How appropriate.

**Scud**: Now that **D-Boyz** were flipped up, their Effect activates! They call upon 2 more squads from my Deck to join the show. _(From his Deck, 2 more trios of **D-Boyz** are Special Summoned to the field in Attack Position, due to first **D-Boyz**)_ Of course, the gang has a strict contract when they get Summoned this way. 2000 LP have to get coughed up for each squad.

**Hoodie D-Boy**: _(walks up to Scud, holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers in a 'hand-it-over' type gesture)_ Alright, boss; ya know da drill.

**Yellow Shirt/Red Hat D-Boy**: _(appears from behind Scud)_ You got our dough, right?

**Tank-Top D-Boy**: _(punches an open fist and cracks his knuckles)_ Ya know what happens if ya don't...

**Aigami**: So your giving up 4000 LP just for 3 gangs of hazbins?

**Scud**: _(grins evilly)_ I didn't say I'd be paying. I activate the Counter Trap, **Barrel Behind the Door**! If I'm about to take Effect Damage, my opponent will take it instead!

**Hoodie D-Boy**: _(looks back and forth between his master and Aigami)_ So... tall, dark and You-Are-Here has our cash?

**Yellow Shirt/Red Hat D-Boy**: He DOES look like the rich type...

**Tank-Top D-Boy**: _(walks up to Aigami menacingly)_ Alright... hand over da cash, punk! _(even though he's up in Aigami's face, the human does nothing, no looking the least bit intimidated)_ DON'T test me, bra! PAY UP!

Tank-Top D-Boy punches Aigami in the stomach. Following his lead; Hoodie D-Boy follows up with a kick to Aigami's left knee. Yellow Shirt/Red Hat D-Boy then approaches the **Dark Room of Nightmare** monster. "May I borrow this for a sec?" The D-Boy asked, but didn't wait for a response and just swiped the baton from the bigger monster, smacking Aigami across the back of his head and causing the effect of the aforementioned Spell to activate.

_Scud LP: 7800_

_Aigami LP: 6200 - 1900_

**Spiky-Haired Bully**: At'ta boy, boss!

**Vest-Wearing/Blue Haired Bully**: Beat the hair of this joka!

Aigami began to recover from the effects Scuds cards inflicted on him. "How's it feel, Aigami? Who's scared now?" Taunted Scud, grinning and thinking Aigami was down for the count or about to be... he just laughed in a similar manner as before. "W-Why are you laughing?" Asked Scud, confused. "Its funny... you talk a big game, Scud; but when it comes down to it... your as scared as you were minutes ago" said Aigami. "W-What are you talking about? I-I'm not scared'a you!" Denied Scud. "Oh your not? Then what are you scared off? Maybe..." Said Aigami, his forehead dot glowing again, then finished with: "why don't we find out."

FLASH!

Somehow, Scud and his friends were transported to their High Schools auditorium, sitting WAAAAAAY in the back. Someone on stage was doing a performance... a VERY horrible one at that. It was a short student with short red hair and a pink shirt that had a star on it... wait a second...

"Eh?... Is that... _ME_?!" Asked Scud, never once imaging he'd see himself unless it was in a mirror. This was the day he tried out for the Acting Class. "Why'd the chicken cross the road?... To get away from the onion that was making him cry! EH? EH?!" Said the Past Scud with a smile, thinking he impressed the instructor with his... genius. "Alright; cut, cut, CUT!" Went the Instructor. "What was that?! My 2-year-old could come up with something better than that garbage! Who are you?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Yelled the teacher, stomping up to the stage and getting right in Scud's face. He was recording the student with a small camera and since he was taller than Scud, he had to bend down.

"A... A... I-I-I-I-I'm..." stuttered Scud, trying to think of a response. He didn't understand, he worked hard on his routine! "Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-AHHHHHHH!" Yelled the teacher, leaning closer into Scud's face while mocking him, causing the shorter student to fall on his butt. "Who are you? Yer NUTING! Yer NOBODY! Why not do me a favor? Go back across the road, get the onion you left behind, and use it to cry home to yer momma! Ya got no business being here, in my class, WASTING MY TIME!" Roared the instructor.

The Past Scud actually did begin to cry as soon as the instructor left the room, his dream shattering before his eyes.

"How sad..." said a voice form out of nowhere. The group of bullies turned to the left to see Aigami was sitting at the end of the row. "You were denied your dreams, but instead picking yourself up and trying again; you berate everyone else. For all your tough talk... your quite frail" said Aigami, as his forehead shined again.

FLASH!

They were now back in the building, the Duel was still going on. "The way you've been Dueling reflects that. Your afraid to stand up for yourself; so instead you cower behind a camera... behind your Effect Damage. You inflict pain to others, to try and fill the void left in your soul after you were denied your dream... another typical act of your kind, talking down one of your own just because you feel bad about yourself" said Aigami, making Scud freeze up. Was he really that easy to read? "But don't worry my friend... it will all end soon enough" said Aigami, resuming his turn. Looking at his hand, he makes a game plan.

**Aigami**: I play the Spell,** Cheerful Coffin**! This lets me send 3 monsters' from my hand to the Graveyard _(discards 3 monsters... all 3 of them look like a seed of some sort)_. I now Summon **Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel**!

**Scud**: Cubic what?

Scuds question was just answered as the ground began to shake. It sounded like something was trying to punch its way out of the ground (or in this case, the floor below the Duelists)...

POW!

Scratch that. Something DID punch its way out! A large fist that looked like a wrecking ball with fingers pulled itself up, revealing a monster the likes Scud had never seen before! It was a giant machine with a head and 4 spikes on its back. Its arms looked like they could pack a wallop, as they appeared to be able to extend like **Claw Reacher**; only this one looked much more powerful. Once it made its introduction, it gave out a roar.

_Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel - LIGHT/Level: 4/Type: Machine/**ATK**: 1600/DEF: 1600_

**Scud**: W-What's that?

**Aigami**: The last monster you AND your gang of misfits... your monsters' too... will ever see.

**Tank-Top D-Boy**: EH! Watch yo mouth, pretty boy!

**Yellow Shirt/Red Hat**: Yeah, don't make us come over there again!

**Aigami**: Like your... Boyz... **Duza** also has an Ability. It sends one "Cubic" card from my Deck to the Graveyard. _(The monster he sent was one with a single eye, long tendril on its face, and tentacles that looked like worms)_ This also triggers its second Ability.

**Scud**: Wait, _second_?! _(Before he could even ask what that meant, **Duza's** power jumped up from 1600 to 3200! Signifying this was energy cubes coming from Aigami's Graveyard and surrounding the Cubic monster... that, and the empowering roar)_ 3200 ATK Points?

**Aigami**: Duza gains 400 ATK points for each monster in my Graveyard, and it'll gain even more ATK Points with this!** Limiter Removal**!

With that Quick-Play Spell Card, **Duza's** ATK strength shot up even further, roaring as it started doubling its own power!

_Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel - LIGHT/Level: 4/Type: Machine/**ATK**: 3200 - 6400/DEF: 1600_

**Blonde Bully**: 6400?!

**Vest-Wearing/Blue Haired Bully**: _(is nervous, but attempts to remain optimistic)_ I-It's cool. It's not enough to wipe out Scuds LP, plus the Effect Damage'll take this loser out by his next turn.

**Aigami**: ... there won't BE a next turn...

**Scud **and the **Bullies**: Huh?

**Aigami**: _(his forehead dot shines once more, as he plays the final card in his hand)_ I play the Spell Card, **Cubic Wave**! _(as soon as he said the cards name, and energy beam shot up from the center of the field and sent pluses of power in all directions. In fact, this beam also erupted out of the buildings roof)_ With this, all "Cubic" monsters' ATK Points' are doubled; and all others' are cut in half!

_D-Boyz - DARK/Level: 1/Type: Fiend/ATK: 100 - 50/**DEF**: 1000_

_D-Boyz - DARK/Level: 1/Type: Fiend/**ATK**: 100 - 50/DEF: 1000_

_D-Boyz - DARK/Level: 1/Type: Fiend/**ATK**: 100 - 50/DEF: 1000_

_Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel - LIGHT/Level: 4/Type: Machine/**ATK**: 6400 - 12800/DEF: 1600_

**Scud**: No way! 12800?!

**Hoodie D-Boy**: _(shocked and voice is cracking)_ Yo, what you say?!

**Aigami**: **DUZA**! End this lackluster performance! Boost Knuckle!

With the order to attack, Duza pulled back one of its large fists, and it rocketed down towards one of the sets of** D-Boyz** that were in Attack Mode. All 3 sets cried out like babies; and as the fist connected with one set, it set off a rippling wind effect that launched the other 2 squads into the air as they shattered into pixels. Due to the force of the blow, Scud was also flung by the sheer power and landed on his side.

_Scud LP: 7800 - 0_

_Aigami LP: 6200 - 1900_

-DUEL CONCLUDED-

With the Duel over, the holograms' of Aigami's and Scuds remaining cards vanish, and Aigami's cube returns to its regular form. "Unfortunately... you've lost. I hope you know what that means" said Aigami, and it was at this point Scud slowly got up and started begging. "Please... you don't have to do this!... I only wanna be the greatest actor in history!" The bully apologized, trying to worm his way out... but it was all in vain.

A shot of the darkened building from afar is shown... and the last thing from the group of bullies were their cries. Back inside the building itself, sparkling light particles was all that remained of the bullies before those vanished too. With his task done, the shadow kids began to fade away, one-by-one until only Aigami was left behind. As soon as he was alone, his cube also vanished somewhere. He began to walk out, but accidentally knocked the still-recording camera with his foot. Looking down at it for a few seconds, "History..."

STOMP!

"Is remembered..." Aigami then left the building behind, leaving behind the mess of the broken camera...

* * *

So... how was this projects first original Duel? Did you like it? I also deviled a bit deeper into Scuds character and backstory to make him more involved in the fic. Aigami/Diva showed Yugi the past during the climax of the film, so I figured it was a cool way to reach into the mind of Scud and why he acts the way he does. I also had Aigami/Diva destroy the evidence instead... feels more intimating than him walking out-of-sight, then appearing from behind (at least to me).

And yes, you were probably thinking it, but the D-Boyz personalities were inspired by the Ojama Bros and some Toon monsters'. The anime rarely gives personalities to monsters' anymore, we BARELY see the monster realm, and the game itself has mostly become a giant Pop Culture reference machine... nothing wrong with that, but isn't the backstories of the monsters' is what made the series great in the beginning? Blue-Eyes, Dark Magician, Yubel, the Signer Dragons?... This is of course, my personal opinion.

Sure, this first Duel is a little short, but that's only because this was just a taste of whats the come. There's a few more original Duels I have in store. I've actually hinted at one of them already, can you guess what it is? Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next time... unless Aigami/Diva banishes me first :P


	5. Chapter 5

Some of you did like that original Duel, so thanks for that; worked hard on that thing. With this chapter, we start to get into the meat of main plot of both the film itself, along with what I was going to portray in the original _Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links: The Series_. And before you ask, yes; now we are at Atem's and Kaiba's Duel in the film... but I made some changes to it to make it more interesting... you'll see how in a minute. Before we begin, let me answer some fellow Duelists questions:

1) **Rmarcano321**: No, I won't be making my own cards. Just changing the effects of some here and there, as the company has done it on more than one occasion.

2) **Nightshroud96**: Glad you enjoyed last chapters duel. Figure I'd take the series back to its roots, so to speak. And if you liked D-Boys getting a personality, I'm sure you'll like this battle for the same reason.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Duel Links**

A pair of feet were slowly walking into a room, his steps echoing with each pace they took. It also sounded like this person was wearing a chain. From a window with designs on it, like ones you'd find in churches, as a group of birds flew by. We see the back of the owner of the feet, and it was a male with spiky-yellow hair, with a Duel Disk and a holster that held his Deck wrapped around his waist. Yugi?... no, it appeared to be someone else.

Someone was waiting for him, someone with crossed arms wearing a white coat. "It's been a long time... Pharaoh" said the owner of the white coat, revealing himself to be Kaiba, while simultaneously revealing the identity of the Yugi-lookalike. Unlike Atem however, Kaiba had a smaller, more high-tech looking Duel Disk on his arm. "Or would you prefer, Atem?... You don't mind, do you? After all... I worked hard to unearth your little toy... all that trouble to bring you back" said Kaiba, as it was shown that Yugi; or Atem in this case; had his ionic Puzzle around his neck, explaining the chain sound for earlier.

"On second thought... don't answer that, for it doesn't really matter. What does matter, is for us to settle things... once and for all" said Kaiba, recanting his previous question to the formerly Nameless Pharaoh. "Hmmm... so you brought my Puzzle back, just to Duel; eh Kaiba?" Asked Atem. "No, it was to ask for your hand in marriage because I can't live without you..." Kaiba stated, dryly. "Yes, your Highness, we're gonna Duel. And I'll do so with my new, state-of-the-art Duel Disk! If I'm gonna battle the best, I have to bring the best. I've been waiting a long time for this, Pharaoh; for its time to BATTLE!" Said Kaiba, activating the newer-looking Duel Disk.

"DUEL LINKS SYSTEM, ACTIVATED" Said Kaiba's Duel Disk, having its own computerized voice. The Duel Disk itself was a very dark blue with light blue accents. It also had an orb in the center of the arm. A lens of some sort was also present over Kaiba's left eye, but it appeared to be wirelessly connected to the Duel Disk itself. "And for you to finally lose" finished Kaiba. "Humph. Nice to know _some_ things never change, Kaiba" said Atem, activating his older Duel Disk and slapping his Deck inside. Even though a year and a half has passed, Atem could see Kaiba was still the same person he always was.

**Atem/Kaiba**: LETS DUEL!

**Duel - Atem VS Kaiba:**

_Atem LP: 8000_

_Kaiba LP: 8000_

Atem drew his cards, then looked at the LP numbers on his Duel Disk in confusion, this wasn't how he remembered Dueling. "Oh, forgive me. You've been off the block for a while; and Dueling's changed since you've been gone. We each get 8000 LP a piece... not that'll make much of a difference, just means you'll last a little longer. Also, Dueling is chosen by the flip of a coin... quite literally, I might add" explained Kaiba, as a small hologram appeared from the orb on his upper arm. It had 2 sides, a red side and a side with the eye of the Millennium Items. It landed on the red side. "Looks like I'm first... I DRAW!" Kaiba continued, taking his first Draw Phase by pulling a holographic image of a card rather than a real one.

An interface from his Duel Disk suddenly pops up, showing Kaiba 5 other cards, 3 of them (2 Traps and a Spell) slightly enlarged themselves. _'Perfect, just as I programmed. Duel Links' system tells the player what cards their able to use during a turn, and gives them ideas on combos and strategies'_ thought Kaiba, admiring his work. This was the first time he used his new Duel Disk in an actual battle, and it was working like a charm so far. He lost count how many times the interface didn't do what he intended to do; like not enlarging cards, some slots where a card(s) should be were blank, glitches telling him he could Summon a monster despite the proper conditions not being fulfilled... or just crashing entirely due to the immense CPU usage.

However, he was a professional, and already saw a move he could make. He smirked as he tapped the cards he was using. He first activated a Spell, **Polymerization**, along with a certain trio of white dragons afterward.

**Kaiba**: I hope you prepared for battle, Pharaoh; because there's no preparing for THIS!

The 3 dragons Kaiba had selected were none other than his famous 3 **Blue-Eyes White Dragons**, as they appeared behind their master. They had different looks than what Atem remembered, but they were still recognizable. They had horns on their shoulders and knees, and their wings were much sleeker. Other than that, they remained unchanged. **Polymerization** also appeared on the field, letting Atem know what Kaiba was planning to do.

**Atem**: _(Has an amused smirk)_ A Fusion Summon?... Your Ultimate Dragon, perhaps?

**Kaiba**: Not exactly. The Geek Squad was right about one thing, Pharaoh. You DID change lives, including mine. And what better way to thank you, than showing you personally! Witness my Ultimate Dragon's evolved form!

Upon saying that, the 3 Blue-Eyes' began to fuse themselves due to **Polymerization's** effect. The end result however, was unexpected.

**Kaiba**: BEHOLD! **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**!

The monster in question finished forming, roaring at Atem... and it was indeed different from before. For starters, this evolved form of Blue-Eyes' fusion appeared to no longer have arms. It now had glowing outlines all around its body (neck, heads, torso, tail, wings, legs, etc.), which was probably from the stored lightning it was known to fire. Its wingspan and heads also appeared larger, and it had two blades on its tail that resembled an axe. It certainly LOOKED like an evolution, though it still retained the same base values from its previous form.

_Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - LIGHT/Level: 12/Type: Dragon/**ATK**: 4500/DEF: 3800_

**Kaiba**: _(Sets 2 cards)_ Your turn, Pharaoh. Hope you have a plan, we wouldn't this to end so soon, now would we?

**Atem**: Of course not, Kaiba. I DRAW! _(Draws his card, and subsequently activated it)_ First I'll activate a Spell of my own! _(Plays a Spell Card that had a picture of an old paper with a dragon spirit on it)_

**Kaiba**: **Ancient Rules**, huh? Quite fitting for you.

**Atem**: Then I guess you already know what it does! _(From out of the ground, a stone tablet of another familiar monster pops up)_ It lets me Summon, my ever-faithful companion...** Dark Magician**!

As soon as Atem called out his name, the **Dark Magician** appeared from the tablet in his iconic purple outfit, armed with his green wand. Neo Blue-Eyes seems to recognize its eternal rival, and narrows its 3 sets of eyes before all 3 of its heads roar menacingly at the puny Spellcaster.** Dark Magician** however, showed no fear; and challenges the beast before him by spinning his wand a few times, pointing it at the larger monster.

_Dark Magician - DARK/Level: 7/Type: Spellcaster/**ATK**: 2500/DEF: 2100_

**Atem**: Tell me, Kaiba; wouldn't today be your Neo Dragons birthday?

**Kaiba**: Aw, you remembered. He also likes Magician-flavored cake with Dark icing on top. _(As he said this, Neo Blue-Eyes roars again, appearing to agree with his masters statement)_

**Atem**: Then allow me to play **Thousand Knives** so **Dark Magician** can give him a thousand slices!

Upon activating the Spell, **Thousand Knives**; they surrounded **Dark Magician** momentarily as he then used his magic to fling that at the larger dragon before him. If this hits, then Neo Blue-Eyes would get destroyed.

**Kaiba**: I don't think so! My Trap, **Dark Sacrifice** gives your knives a new monster to mince! _(Because of the effect of his Trap, he sends a DARK monster from his Deck to the Graveyard)_

Kaiba's Trap Card puffed out smoke like a smoke bomb going off, covering Neo Blue-Eyes and the entirety of Kaiba's field. Once it dissipated however, **Saggi the Dark Clown** appeared in front of the Ultimate Dragon, and took the magic from the Spell Card in its place.

_Saggi the Dark Clown - DARK/Level: 3/Type: Spellcaster/ATK: 600/DEF: 1500_

**Saggi the Dark Clown**: _(Gives a Joker-like laugh)_ Eh-HE! HEHEHEHE! _(The **Thousand Knives** ran through his body, turning him into Swiss Cheese and destroying him... he continued to laugh, creepily enough)_

**Atem**: Humph... and you used to hate that card. You almost seem to... respect them more. _(Sets 2 cards)_

**Kaiba**: Like I said; you've changed me, Pharaoh. And _(draws a card)_... since you failed to destroy Neo Blue-Eyes, it's free to attack; and I think **Dark Magician** should have the honor of being it's first victim!

Hearing the indirect order of attack, **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** charged all 3 of its mouths with lightning, then the middle one fired a single blast towards **Dark Magician**. An explosion occurred on Atem's side where **Dark Magician** was, a dust cloud having formed. Neo Blue-Eyes still had 2 more blasts just itching to be released.

**Kaiba**: Did I mention Neo Blue-Eyes can attack 3 times a turn?... Looks like your through, Pharaoh.

**Atem**: Not yet!

From the cloud of dust, multiple chains of light shot from Atem's side of the field, and wrapped themselves around Kaiba's dragon, dragging it behind him and off the field. This of course, also canceled Neo Blue-Eyes' extra attacks that it was about to fire. The Neo Ultimate Dragon struggled to free itself and gave out grunt-like roars as it tried, but the grip on the chains was too tight. "Just before your attack landed, I played my own Trap, **Time Chain**" said Atem. From behind him,** Dark Magician** was shown to have survived the attack somehow and was also bound by the chains coming from Atem's Trap Card. "Once activated, my **Dark Magician** AND your dragon survive the battle; but are then locked out of this Duel for 2 turns" explained Atem.

_Atem LP: 8000 - 6000_

_Kaiba LP: 8000_

**Kaiba**: Your just stalling now, Pharaoh. I WILL beat you! _(Sets a card)_

**Atem**: _(Draws a card)_ Heh, and how many years have you been saying that, Kaiba? I now Summon **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms**, and through its Ability, **Celtic Guardian**!

_Celtic Guard of Noble Arms - EARTH/Level: 4/Type: Warrior/**ATK**: 2100/DEF: 700_

_Celtic Guardian - EARTH/Level: 4/Type: Warrior/**ATK**: 1400/DEF: 1200_

Atem's first Summoned monster looked like a leveled up version of **Celtic Guardian**, having different colored armor and 2 swords as opposed to one. He orders them both to attack, and Kaiba had no way of defending himself from either strike, and slid back due to the force of both blows. Due to Celtic Guards second effect, Atem also draws 2 more cards since he inflicted damage to Kaiba with 2 monsters'. As they continued their battle, Kaiba had an inner monologue moment.

**Kaiba**: *Pharaoh... you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this rematch... the things I had to do to make it possible. Everyone said it was a waste of time, a waste of profit, that it was impossible and I had the choice to move on. But for me... there never WAS a choice. After all, the scars of defeat run deep... scars you inflicted while camping out in Yugi's body. While they'll never go away... I CAN make easier to deal with...* (_begins to recover from the attack from both Celtic monsters')_

_Atem LP: 6000_

_Kaiba LP: 8000 - 4500_

**Kaiba**: _(Draws a card)_ *Inflict upon my enemy an even DEEPER wound... a defeat so resounding, it leaves your battling spirit COMPLETELY CRUSHED!* _(holds out the card he just drew, Summoning whatever it was)_** Kaiser Vorse Raider**! Send that Elf back the workshop!

**Kaiser Vorse Raider** erupted out of the ground. It was a Level 5 monster, but it was Special Summoned through its effect since Kaiba had no monsters' (due to **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** being currently locked out). Like Neo Blue-Eyes, this monster was also an evolved form. No longer did it have bronze-colored skin, but blue. Its helmet also covered its face entirely, black hair sprouting behind it. Its vest was also a light shade of pink as opposed to the dark purple it used it have. Its axe also have sharp ends on the tip, resembling teeth. Upon given the attack order, it leapped at **Celtic Guardian**, smashing the elf swordsmen's blade in two, and finishing off the weaker monster.

_Kaiser Vorse Raider - DARK/Level: 5/Type: Beast-Warrior/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200_

_Atem LP: 6000 - 5500_

_Kaiba LP: 4500_

**Kaiba**: *Your were the only one I could even _consider_ a worthy opponent, but here's the thing... you WEREN'T worthy. Yugi showed he was the TRUE King of Games all along... you were just a figurehead. _(A confident smirk appears on his lips) _And after all these years; I can finally prove it.*

**Atem**: _(Draws a card)_ Two turns have passed, Kaiba; so **Dark Magician** is released from the ties that bind him!

The chains from **Time Chain** retract back into the card and off of **Dark Magician**, allowing it to return to the field.

**Kaiba**: Well I hope your not planing to attack with him, for my new and improved Vorse Raider gains 700 ATK points each time it destroys a monster in battle. Maybe you should've saved your "Thousand Kitchen Utensils" for this turn.

**Kaiser Vorse Raider's** blade suddenly glows in white aura, and it roars in response; the spirit of the fallen **Celtic Guardian** apparently powering him up.

_Kaiser Vorse Raider - DARK/Level: 5/Type: Beast-Warrior/ATK: 1900 - 2600/DEF: 1200_

**Atem**: Then he'll need help from another dimension. Specifically... **Magical Dimension**! _(Upon activating that Spell Card, a giant capsule with a human-like statue appears)_ **Celtic Guard of Noble Arms**, lend us your strength! And with that strength, I Summon **Dark Magician Girl**!

Celtic Guard turns into yellow Duel Spirit energy, and vanishes inside the capsule. After a few seconds, the capsule opens to reveal the younger female counterpart of **Dark Magician**. Upon being Summoned; she twirls, giggles cutely, poses, and winks with her wand tapped on her forehead like she usually does.

_Dark Magician Girl - DARK/Level: 6/Type: Spellcaster/**ATK**: 2000/DEF: 1700_

**Atem**: And with her arrival to the field, comes your monsters departure to the Grave! _(As soon as he said that, the **Magical Dimension** capsule closes once again, but it then fires a blast of energy and destroys **Kaiser Vorse Raider**, said monster roaring in pain as he was sent to the Graveyard)_ Now, go! Attack Kaiba with Double Dark Magic!

Both **Dark Magicians'** floated toward Kaiba, charging their wands once they get above the human.

**Kaiba**: Don't you DARE!

Kaiba activates one of his face-down cards in response, which was a Trap Card called** Induced Explosion**. Before Atem could even ponder what that card did, small explosions started from Atem's **Time Chain**, and channeled through the chains still attached to Neo Blue-Eyes before they snapped off halfway, cutting off the effect and destroying **Time Chain** itself. What happened was, since Kaiba lost a card to a Spell Effect, this Trap let him destroy any card he wished.

**Kaiba**: Unless your circus freaks wanna become a snack for my Neo Blue-Eyes!

With the effect of **Time Chain** ended prematurely, **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** began moving its powerful body and snapping the remaining chains off as if they were sticks. Once that was done, it immediately flew in front of its master protectively, roaring threateningly at the 2 wizards who dared try and harm him... basically, Neo Blue-Eyes was saying:_ 'try it, I DARE you'_. By game mechanics, Replay occurred and since Atem didn't have a certain Spell Card to allow the Magicians to combine their ATK points... they powered down their wands and retreated, not wanting to get themselves destroyed by Neo Blue-Eyes' superior strength.

**Kaiba**: Heh. You and your Dumble-Dorks could NEVER stand up my power _(draws his card, then **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** begins charging a triple attack)_. Not now, not then... not _ever_... and with this power; I WILL CRUSH YOU!

With Neo Blue-Eyes about to attack, Atem's Spellcasters' were defenseless. The formerly Nameless Pharaoh just looks on emotionlessly.

...

...

...

...

...

Then grins. Kaiba got a little nervous... he knew that grin all too well.

**Atem**: Well _WE_, beg to differ... GO! **Dimension Reflector**! By Banishing 2 monsters' from my side of the field, this Trap Card transforms into a monster that has ATK and DEF equal to the ATK Points of your **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**!

Right as the Continuous Trap was activated, **Dark Magician** and **Dark Magician Girl** put their wands together. Using their power, combined with **Dimension Reflector**; they became a monster that was basically a giant mirror that was half the size of Neo Blue-Eyes. It also had an eye on top and wings on the bottom. In the center was glass but instead of being a mirror, it held the 2 Magicians' in frozen stasis.

_Dimension Reflector - DARK/Level: 4/Type: Spellcaster (Trap)/**ATK**: 4500/DEF: 4500_

**Atem**: Oh; and the best part is, when it becomes a monster this way, my opponent takes damage equal... to those very same ATK points!

Right as Atem announced this Trap came with a very powerful Special Ability, it activated. Absorbing the lighting from the 3 mouths of Neo Blue-Eyes, whom was just about to fire, the glass in the center began to glow with power. Kaiba was stunned... this was just like many times before. Atem was turning his power against him and once again, Kaiba fell for it. "You set me up..." he growled to himself, narrowing his eyes. The Pharaoh's new monster then launched the power Neo Blue-Eyes' would've inflicted on him. Since this wasn't an actual attack, **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** couldn't block it as it shot across the field and homed-in on its target. Kaiba didn't do anything, just watched the blast edge ever closer until...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...

...

...

...

...

_Atem LP: 5500_

_Kaiba LP: 4500_

The dust cloud vanished... and Kaiba was revealed to be ok, not damaged at all. Atem was surprised of course, he expected that would've worked. A glowing Trap Card was in front of Kaiba... the one he Set when he claimed 'I will beat you'.

**Kaiba**: Then again... you've always set me up; so I figured I'd learn from my mistake, and have this ready just in case. My Counter Trap, **Enhanced Counter**. Too bad, your Majesty; but the Effect Damage you sent my way... increases Neo Blue-Eyes' ATK strength instead!

As Kaiba was explaining what **Enhanced Counter** did, the Trap Card turned into sparkles and surrounded **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**, effectively doubling its ATK power as it gave a mighty roar! The company owner couldn't help but find this ironic. He tried a similar strategy in a computer simulation, but it told him it wouldn't work... yet it did.

_Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - LIGHT/Level: 12/Type: Dragon/**ATK**: 4500 - 9000/DEF: 3800_

**Atem**: That means...

**Kaiba**: Yes... that after all this time... I WILL...!

Kaiba stops talking due to a surprise. On the other side of the church were Atem was moments ago... he and his cards had vanished! But this didn't make sense, Kaiba's cards were fine, Neo Blue-Eyes still behind him was proof enough of that. "Where'd he go?" He asked aloud. "I warned you, Kaiba" said a echoing voice, sounding like a little kid. Kaiba groaned. Great... this again. "Ugh... you again" he said. On Atem's side of the field, in a flash of light... appeared a little girl. This girl wore a pink dress that exposed her shoulders with a cross in the middle; her hair had 4 locks, each wrapped with a long gold band; a golden ring on each arm; and had purple shoes on her feet. She looked no more than between the ages of 10 and 12... maybe 13.

Kaiba heard a set of 3 growls behind him... that wasn't Neo Blue-Eyes, was it?

"The world isn't ready for this... I can't warn you enough!" She said. "I don't have time for this..." said Kaiba, tapping his lens and sounding annoyed. He was NOT in the mood for this right now. "There's a... bug, in the system; please remove it from my sight" said Kaiba... but no one answered. "Do you copy? Hello? Does anyone read me?" Asked Kaiba, but he still got no answer. "They can't hear you Kaiba..." said the girl, and it became obvious to the Corporate President that she had something to do with it.

This girl, her name was Sera, had these unusual powers. Which in Kaiba's experience, shouldn't be possible without _certain items_, and they were currently X-feet under. She was also a beta tester for Duel Links, and had the best brain waves Kaiba had ever seen. In fact, this was the same girl he saw before claiming he saw the Nameless Pharaoh himself. Not only that, despite her age, she was quite the Duelist herself... even **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** had trouble with the monster she had Summoned during a Duel with him... Meteor Cubic something or other, Kaiba couldn't be bothered to remember at the moment.

That wasn't why he heard a triple growl from behind him, was it? It was just a hologram, right?

"Do you not realize the error of your ways? The human mind is the most powerful force in this dimension! Uniting so many will cause unprecedented consequences!" Sera warned Kaiba, for at least the 3rd time if she was counting correctly. During Duel Links' development, he tried to recreate Atem. When armed with the knowledge that Duel Links could potentially allow him to see the Pharaoh in the afterlife, Kaiba tried... but almost died as a result of his mortal mind not able to handle the stress of traveling there. Now here she was again, attempting to let him know how dangerous this "game" could turn out.

"I already told you, I don't care! Nothing will stop me from Dueling Him again, not even you!" Said Kaiba. "You can't always get what you want, Kaiba! There are some things that you simply can't have, lines that cannot and _should not_ be crossed! If you continue down this path: dimensions that even we, the Plana; do not dare venture will be opened! Thousands of lives will be put in jeopardy! Your world with be thrown into mass chaos, all because you can't accept what destiny chose for..." Sera tried explained.

Upon hearing the word destiny, Kaiba snapped at her. "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"

**Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Upon roaring, Neo Blue-Eyes fired 3 powerful streams of pure lightning from its 3 mouths... RIGHT at Sera! Once the smoke cleared, she appeared to have been vaporized by Neo Blue-Eyes' sheer power, but she reappeared in a flash of light. Kaiba was a little stunned at first, his monster had attacked without his order; but disregarded it, not caring if the annoying Magical Girl in front of him DID get herself annihilated.

Although... it appeared Neo Blue-Eyes had attacked as an emotional response... almost like... it _wasn't_ a hologram...

Sera was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Very well, Kaiba. You... and your dragon... have made your choice. I tried to tell you, but you'll have the bear the burdens of your decision..." she said. As she finished, light flashed from the dot on her forehead (which was obscured by her hair), then behind her, blinding Kaiba and forcing him to shield his eyes with his arm. "Farewell, Seto Kaiba..." her voice echoed as the light intensified.

FLASH!

**Atem**: That means...

Kaiba unshielded his eyes... Atem was back, and the Duel was still on... was that a dream, or was the excitement of finally battling the Pharaoh again too much for Kaiba to handle? Probably the former. Since it was still his turn, Kaiba decided to continue where he left off.

**Kaiba**: ... THAT I FINALLY HAVE MY REVENGE! NEO BLUE-EYES! HYPER NEUTRON BLAST!

With a powerful roar (3x), Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon launched its attack. Effortlessly, it destroyed the Trap Monster, with the remaining 2 blasts heading straight for Atem. Without a word, he was ready to take the blast head-on. **Kuriboh**, the remaining card in Atem's Hand, popped up to try and defend him... but it was all in vain since Neo Blue-Eyes could attack 3 times a turn. The little furball moaned as his Ability kicked in and took the damage for the Pharaoh, fading as the blast engulfed him and his master/friend.

_Atem LP: 5500 - 1000 - 0_

_Kaiba LP: 4500_

-DUEL CONCLUDED-

Kaiba stared at the spot Atem was. He did it, after so many years, he finally beat him...

**Computer**: *BEEP BEEP* DUEL LINKS TUTORIAL... DEACTIVATED.

Right as the computer from Kaiba's Duel Disk said this, the world began to fade into blue light... it was shown that Kaiba was in a similar simulation room when he tested **Obelisk the Tormentor** when Ishizu gave the God to him back in the day. From a door behind him, it slid open to reveal 5 people in coats (2 girls and 3 boys), who walked inside. They were technicians, who were watching Kaiba as he Dueled the virtual opponent, while collecting data on Duel Links system itself.

The 1st Tech (Male): Looked older than the rest of them, having a beard and long grey hair.

The 2nd Tech (Female): Had dark hair and looked the youngest.

The 3rd Tech (Male): Was a bit on the chubby side, and had remnants of a goatee.

The 4th Tech (Male): Had blond hair, and an odd-shaped nose.

The 5th Tech (Female): Had long hair done in a bun on the back of her head, and wore glasses.

Near Kaiba himself, a floating screen containing the faces of Maximillion Pegasus and Zigfried von Schroeder appeared. "Well done, Mister Kaiba" said the 1st Technician. "A success on every level" said the 2nd Technician, handing Kaiba a metallic water bottle. "Excellent Duel, Kaiba-Boy. Our final product works like a charm; wouldn't you say, Zigfried?" Said Pegasus. "I'll admit, I vas a little sheptical; but three heads are vetter zan vone. Good vork, gentlemen" said Zigfried. "Good work... its perfect; and I couldn't be more proud" said Kaiba, taking a swing of the bottle. "Our Duel Links system is a technological marvel... far superior to anything we could've come up with by ourselves" he continued, as battle data surrounded everyone in the room.

"It's sleeker, more precise; and instead of relying on cards with microchips, it can instead also give life to the cards a player has collected in-game or over the years. With Kaiba Corps Crystal Cloud Network, it even gives real-time data to Duelists for battles all over the world. After all, since the Neuron Gear built-in directly connects to the players mind and analyzes their brain waves... anything they imagine, becomes a reality; just as you all witnessed with the Pharaoh himself" said Kaiba, then a close-up of Atem is shown in one of the screens. "He proved... to be an exact replica... EXACTLY, as I remembered him" Kaiba finished.

"And you defeated him soundly" praised the 4th Technician. "I concur, no contest at all" praised the 5th Technician. "Well, someone must be happy..." joked Pegasus. "Yes, all zat vork, and he's actually beaten zee lad..." commented Zigfried, joining older mans joke. "Quiet, you sniveling sycophants!" Kaiba suddenly said, rather rudely. This caused the others to look at Kaiba, whom walked a few steps away. "It's true, we all went through a great deal of trouble to make this all possible. I myself had to work overtime recreating his Deck, strategies, even his perfectly coiffed hair... in fact, along with his _stellar_ personality, THOSE took the longest out of ALL the programming in the game!" Said Kaiba.

CRUNCH!

Kaiba then decided to grip his metal water bottle even harder... and bent it pretty well. "And even after all that... it was _A_ Pharaoh I defeated... not _THE_ Pharaoh, so I didn't. _Really_. Beat him!" Growled Kaiba. "So unless I do, my scars will continue to burn!" Said Kaiba, tossing the bottle aside like garbage. It slid across the floor, spilling water as Kaiba had only taken a sip of its contents. "... vegular vay of sunshine, isn't he?" Zigfried _asked_, looking at Pegasus.

"SETO!... SETO!"

Before Pegasus could answer (if he WAS gonna answer was unclear); a third screen appeared in front of Kaiba; and it had Mokuba on it. "Mokuba-Boy! I haven't seen you in years... AND your Vice President now, my congratulations" said Pegasus. "Mine as vell, here Mokuba" said Zigfried. "Zigfried, Pegasus" said Mokuba, saying their names in greeting. "What is it, Mokuba? Unless my Chinese Food is ready, I told you not to call me during testing hours" said Kaiba... he didn't eat Chinese, but still...

"Better than take-out, Seto... we found it!" Said Mokuba, and THAT got Kaiba's attention. "WHAT?!" He asked. "Yeah. Professor Hawkins was on the phone with someone, then one of the workers..." said Mokuba, trying to start a conversation. "Put it onscreen; NOW!" The older sibling demanded, not in the mood for talking now that he heard _it_ had been found. Recoiling a little, Mokuba changed the camera angle to the excavation site and zoomed down slowly... it was a VERY deep hole. On the bottom was rubble, probably from the Millennium Stone itself, but on top of it was pieces of a puzzle... the largest of the pieces was an eye...

_'Pharaoh!'_ Thought Kaiba. "Roland! Are you there?" Kaiba called, and Roland had appeared next to Mokuba. "Yes, Mister Kaiba?" He asked. "Have that puzzle out of the ground in an hour, I don't want it disturbed before I arrive" said Kaiba, using a tone Roland knew all too well. If he screwed up, he gets fired. "Uh, y-yes; Mister Kaiba, r-right away!" Roland said, dashing off the screen. "I'll see you in an hour, Mokuba; I'm taking the jet" said Kaiba, taping Mokuba's screen and ended the call. It looked like the younger Brother wanted to say something, but Kaiba didn't notice or care.

"Hold on! Vhat about our deal?" Asked Zigfried. He was a CEO too, and CEO's need money for their businesses. "As we discussed, Duel Links will be launched worldwide after the Exhibition Tournament, and you'll both receive payment... we're done here" said Kaiba, tapping the screen Zigfried and Pegasus shared and ended that call as well. "As for you 5..." said Kaiba, turning to the 5 technicians. They froze up, not knowing what their employer was about to say...

He pointed to the downed bottle. "Find whoever designed that bottle, and tell them their fired" said Kaiba, walking out the same door the techs came through. "Kaiba Corps product shouldn't bend that easily" Kaiba added in, as the door closed behind him. The techs looked at one of their own... the 4th Tech. He just whistled with his hands behind his back. In another part of the complex, Kaiba had just entered a darkened hanger. Lights began to automatically flip on to certain vehicles but lo and behold; there was his **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** Jet in the back, modeled after said monster down to a tee.

As he walked over to it, he couldn't help but speak to himself. _'You can run behind that door, Pharaoh... but you can't hide forever...'_


End file.
